


Bad Harem Boys

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Harem Boys, Brainwashing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Manipulation, My muse went dark, Obsession, Pain addiction, like REALLY dark, mentions of cannibalism, there is no happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: I'm so sorry, Honestly debated even putting this up, and I might still just delete it.What if my Harem ending had a bad route?Clear gets the better end of the stick.I'm sorry, I don't know what clicked my muse to go dark.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Aoba-san, It’s time to get up.” Clear kissed along white skin, worshipping the black markings along his arms, opening his mouth and running his teeth along the length of them. A chuckle stopping him from biting down into the skin. 

“Mmm Good morning my Clear~” The arm moved to pet his hair, “Did you enjoy your fill last night?” Clear taking the hand and kissing the palm. 

“Yes, thank you for letting me enjoy him.” Moving up he stole a kiss, anger building at the front door as knocks rang through their home. 

“Aoba-sama, Clear-sama we’ve come with urgent news, may we enter?” Virus and Trip it would seem, Clear felt more anger building at his time being alone with his master was intruded upon. A hand on his cheek cooled his fire, returning to kissing the hand. 

Shiroba reaching over to his coil, unlocking the door and sending a message for them to make themselves comfortable. “My Clear, I will make it up to you later. Toue does owe me for all this extra work he keeps piling on us, a weekend alone together sounds pleasant.” The smile spread across the android’s face was wide. “I thought you’d like that~” Pulling him into a final kiss before he stood and left. 

He returned with a robe, sitting him up and dressing him in it before carrying him to the living area. Virus and Trip sat on the couch, waving and smiling as he was placed on his chair. “Good morning Aoba-sama" “Yahoo Aoba-sama" 

“Good morning, it’s rare you two would come around so early.” Clear brought a tray of prepared coffee, Virus and Trip accepting theirs while Clear helped Shrioba drink his own. Virus slid a folder across the table to him, Clear taking it and reading it aloud to him. 

“There is a group causing problems in secret by spreading around devices to resist the brainwashing, there are also methods being made to reverse the effects. Toue wants you to use your resources to deal with this issue before their information can spread any further. Tch.” Shiroba taking his hand and kissing it. 

“Please do not be so angry, if I have to send you I’ll be sure to reward you greatly.” Clear closed the folder, kneeling next to him and busying himself with showering his hand and arm with kisses. “Tell Toue I’ll get this dealt with, could you two gather up Morphine and make sure they are in good shape to hunt?” 

“Of course, Aoba-sama. We will take our leave now.” They stood and with a bow they left waving. Shiroba pulled the man into a kiss, stroking his face. 

“It will take them some time to get them gathered and fed, I believe that should be enough time for you to bathe me and cook.” With a bright smile he nodded, standing and picking him up. 

“Yes, Aoba-san.” 

~~~ 

He was carried outside their living space before he was placed on his own two feet to walk, Clear holding his arm out for him to hold while they made their way to the basement. Anyone in the halls moving out of the way and averting their gazes as they walked, scared to incur the anger of his protector if they happened to accidently touch him. It was made very clear that the only ones allowed to touch Shiroba are ones he allowed; all others would find their bodies turned into a mangled mess. 

Shiroba walked mostly with his eyes closed, knowing how pleased it made the other to have full control over his movements as much as possible. It took some convincing to stop him from carrying him everywhere they went. When they reached the elevator he finally opened his eyes, making sure the first thing he saw was him. Enjoying the obvious joy that covered his face by doing such actions. 

Once the door opened Virus and Trip stood there, welcoming them and walking either side of them to where the group stood stock still waiting for orders. Shiroba walking up to the tallest man, placing his hand on his cheek. 

“Hello Mink, you’ve been doing so well keeping everyone is such good form.” Mink’s face remained unchanged, Shiroba dropping his voice to a honey sweet temptation. “ ** _I have a new job for you, there is a group I need you to find and destroy from the inside. I’ll give you two weeks and should you succeed I’ll be sure to give you something nice."_**

The group jerked as scrap began to twist their minds, Mink bowing before walking away, Mizuki walking up to him. “Aoba-sama, will I be bringing Koujaku?” 

“Yes, both Koujaku and Ren will be joining once you find their main base. Until then you will remain here on standby until Mink radios in.” With a laugh Mizuki reached out to touch him, his hand being stopped short by Clears’. “Be calm, we need both his arms.” Clear released his hold, but did not move away. 

“I...” Mizuki brought his hand to his face and looked at it, tears pouring down his face without much regard. 

Shiroba moved closer and took his hand. “ ** _Shhh_** ** _it’s alright, just go get your arm checked and return to your room for some rest._** ” his voice swept a pleasant numbness across those affected by it, Mizuki nodding and excusing himself. 

He didn’t notice his legs grow weak until he found himself in Clears arms, “Aoba-san, I’m sorry I just couldn’t stand him touching you.” He cupped his cheek. 

“I know how you hate it; I need to touch those who minds are fragile to avoid breaking them. Ahhh.” He looked at the tips of his hair, a slight blue tint appearing. “He’s awake, just in time for us to go visit my poor pets.” Virus pulled out his coil and made a call to have them bound and gagged before they arrive, Trip going over and kneeling a safe distance from them. 

“What do you say after we visit them we get something to eat?” Shiroba agreed, standing with Clear’s aid. His body always grew weak whenever Aoba tried to fight for control, when his head began to swim Clear began to sing, a special mix of Dye music with the jellyfish song that would suppress Aoba enough. 

Feeling him slip back under he gave the man a nod, the singing stopping as they made their way to the cells, the android keeping a hand around his waist the entire time. Shiroba leaning against him with his eyes shut until the smell of blood grew, Virus covering his mouth with a napkin. 

Opening his eyes he saw Koujaku chewing at his gag, growling and pulling at the chains as drool dripped to the already stained floor. In the next cell Ren was silent but his eyes held a violent hunger as he sized up everyone. “Oh no~ It seems Noiz is late with feeding today. Virus, Trip please bring him here.” They bowed before heading further down the hall, Shiroba moving to the bars and holding his hand out, stroking at red hair and checking to see how far the flowers grew since he was last there. 

Ren jerking from where he sat, clawed hands reaching to him as tears streamed down his face. Trying to form words but only snarls and howls escaping. Once he finished petting Koujaku he moved over taking the clawed hand, “ ** _Shush Ren I’ll make sure you are fed well for being such a good boy, you did such a good job on the deserters before._** ” 

Scrap making both Koujaku and Ren go limp, Shiroba not feeling as his own eyes began to cry until a clawed hand reached up to wipe them away. “Ahh..?” he blinked as more fell, body starting to shake. A gloved hand covering his eyes and pulling him out of Ren’s reach. “C-Clear...?” His breathing began to quicken. 

“Aoba-san, please go back to sleep.” The blue began to rise in his hair, clicking his tongue before picking the body up and running them to an empty room, keeping his eyes covered until they were alone. 

“T-that... R-ren...” taking his face in his hands he leaned in and kissed him hard, biting at his lips. This kept becoming a more common issue, Aoba being able to overwhelm Shiroba with his emotions; forcing him back inside. It wasn’t a predictable thing, it happened randomly whenever he had to deal with someone Aoba grew close with. The color began to slow it’s crawl the longer the kiss went on. 

When his complexion started turning pale; he pulled away, allowing him to gasp for air and go limp in his arms. Soft touches petting his hair began as his body relaxed and fell asleep. Clear watched as the color drained away from his hair, stroking his cheek. “Aoba-san, I won’t allow you to see anyone else, you are mine.” 

A message came from Virus, Clear responded that he would bring him once he’s made sure Aoba wasn’t coming back out. Once sent he began to sing until Shiroba touched his cheek to stop him. “Thank you, seeing Ren cry was the trigger this time. How long was I out?” Checking the time he sighed annoyed that he had been out for an hour. 

“Noiz-san is still in his room, it seems he forgot to feed them because he was too focused on pinpointing another group of resistance that snuck members into our staff.” Shiroba yawned. 

“Then he deserves a reward hmm? You can carry me now, I don’t think I have the strength.” Joy showed clearly on his face as he picked him up and carried him. “Do you think Ren could be using Sei’s eyes on me?” 

The thought hadn’t really crossed his mind before, certainly Aoba seemed to push his way out more often when their eyes met, but testing done on Ren showed no signs of his eyes holding Sei’s power. The drastic physiological changes that happened when Ren woke in his body has confounded everybody though, it would make sense he could use it without knowing. The other possibility being Sei could still be in there. 

Clear did not like the idea of possibly losing either Aoba or Shiroba, maybe he can talk him into removing those eyes. Lost in thought he walked past the security room. Shiroba laughing as he had to turn around and return back the way they came. 

Once they entered the messy room Noiz lost all focus and began to pant seeing him, body visibly shaking as Virus and Trip held his shoulders. 

“I did want to punish you, but it seems you’ve been working hard.” the blonde twitching with each word. “I’ll let you have a small treat then for being such a good rabbit,” His voice dropped again. “ ** _Your veins feel hot, heat burning it’s way throughout your body as you feel your blood burn and scorch everything._** ” 

Noiz released a pleasurable scream, his body curling up in on itself as he tried to claw at his own skin, Virus and Trip tying safety mittens on his hand before he claws his last remaining eye out. Noiz shivered and shook as he ‘felt’ himself burn from the inside. Shiroba let this go on until he felt it would be enough to satisfy him, releasing him from the scrap and leaving Virus and Trip to care for him. 

He rest his head on Clear’s shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling even more worn out. “Clear, tell Trip I’ll make up our lunch date another day, I’d rather go home and sleep now.” 

“Aoba-san, you need to still eat and wash before you do. At least let me cook you something before you do sleep, I’ll be sure to clean you before putting you in bed.” He only got a sleepy nod, readjusting his hold so he could nap peacefully as he made their way home. 

He woke with the smell of food, spread out on the bed already undressed. He wondered if he should try to return to sleep, a smirk rising as an idea came. He shut his coil off, any calls could be dealt with at a later time, resting his head against the pillow and falling into darkness. 

Aoba felt something gently shaking him awake, the smell of freshly made food making his stomach grumble. Opening his eyes he saw the albino kneeling close to his face, smiling. “Hello Aoba-san, I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t want you to see them in such a state, I know how much it hurts you.” 

He knew it was a lie, he didn’t know how long he’s been like this but he has learned slowly that this isn’t the Clear he grew to love. The tender touches held an obsessive feel, it didn’t help that everytime he was ‘allowed’ out it was only when he was alone with him. He felt tears falling, feeling no joy in the thumbs wiping them away. 

“Please do not cry, I made your favorite tonight so let’s enjoy it together.” He didn’t want to eat, but didn’t have the will to fight anymore. Letting him sit him up, climb behind him and spoon feed him. 

Shiroba had played his cards perfectly, once he took control, he used scrap and made a utopia for himself with Virus and Trip’s aid. 

Mink was the second leader of Morphine, once given orders he sets out to complete them. As soon as he is outside, he returns to his normal state, becoming a sleeper agent to mix in and get into wherever the resistance holds up and then during a ‘raid’ on a compound he leads them too he kills everyone. He’s never given the chance to question before he returns to his brainwashed state. 

Koujaku is stuck in a state of being a wild animal, he kills and attacks without mercy. Ren shares much the same fate, Sei died but hours later Ren woke up in his body. They’ve both been kept in this state to be useful. Though Koujaku won’t last long, once the flowers fully take him he’ll most likely die. Ren will last longer so long as he remains useful to Shiroba. 

Noiz became an addict to pain, he manages intelligence and feeds the moles or traitors to Koujaku and Ren. Whenever he does good Shiroba will use scrap to make him feel pain or extreme temperatures, once it leaves he is left craving more and more. 

Clear was given Aoba by Shiroba, he is the only one Aoba will ever see or talk too if he can help it. He gets very violent to anybody touching his body, when Shiroba has to touch someone to use Scrap he will spend hours that afternoon cleaning and washing where he was touched, kissing and nibbling until he feels he is ‘cleansed’ of the filth. In their shared living space they are not allowed to walk or do anything themselves, Clear cooks all the food and feeds him. He bathes him, clothes him, and reads everything to him. 

Virus and Trip are the special case, they are backup should anything happen to Shiroba or if Aoba makes his way out while Clear is forced to leave his side for any amount of time. While Clear is there they keep their distance, but once he is gone they enjoy their time with him. Never leaving any kind of mark to not anger him. 

This was his life now, as much as he hates it, nothing he has done to try and fix anything ever worked. Clear had been modified to not be influenced by Scrap, Koujaku and Ren are both too far gone, the scars from them still mark his body. Mink’s mind is tampered with to the point anymore and he’d die, same with Mizuki. Noiz no longer understands or cares to do anything outside getting the next rush of pain. 

Clear finished feeding him, bringing a glass of something to his lips, kissing him and letting it slide in. “I hope it was good, Aoba-san. I’ll return to get you when the bath is drawn.” He didn’t respond, Clear standing and about to pick up the tray when a knock came at the door. Lowering his gaze, he went to see who would dare disturb them. 

Aoba turned his head to the tray, he could see himself reflected in it. Taking a breath he made a decision. 

“ _Sleep, and never wake up._ ” His vision became dark, his body becoming heavy as he slipped away. 


	2. Clear wakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events leading up to how Clear got his position next to Shiroba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really hate myself for writing more.

There was a beep just as he was woken up, his internal clock told him it was two in the morning, it was odd for him to be woken up this early. Sitting up he wondered if something had gone astray to warrant this when a voice he knew all too well made him jerk his head up. “Clear, good morning.” Pink eyes met glowing gold, a finger moving to their lips. “Don’t be too loud or one of Toue’s annoyances will come force me to leave.”

“Aoba-san, Aoba-san!” He tried to stand and run to him, but the cord supplying power came loose, he slumped down to his knees as it quickly drained out.

“Oh, my poor Clear.” Grabbing the cord he plugged it back in, once his systems restarted he jerked to life. “There now, you need to be mindful of your situation.” He cupped his cheeks in his hands. “You are still missing a few parts, don’t worry soon you will be fixed.”

Something inside Clear’s mind began to nag at him, but he couldn’t seem to focus too much on it. His master was here, right in front of him, smiling and gently stroking his face and hair. He didn’t care for the feeling so long as he was here. Taking the hand on his cheek he began kissing the palm, only now taking notice of the lack of color in his skin.

“Aoba-sama, we need to power him down before the guard returns, Trip is stalling him as much as he can.” With an annoyed sigh Aoba stood, coaxing Clear back onto the metal table.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll come visit again.” He held his hand while Virus input the code to put him to sleep, the world fading to black as he shut down.

~~~

It was a week later when his Master returned again, Clear opening his eyes to white and blue hair acting like a curtain as he loomed over him. “Aoba-san-” His eyes grew wide as he saw dark circles under his eyes, an arm in a sling and hand shaped bruises on his neck. His anger began to spike, sitting up and pulling him tight to his chest, body shaking from fury.

“Be calm my Clear. This was simply from a mistake I made.” His anger lessened, but his desire to maim the one who did this stayed. Once again, their time was cut short, as he shut down he wondered if there was something he could do to make their time together last longer.

~~~

He didn’t see him again until a month later, having just been given his final test he was finally allowed to walk around as he wished without needing the younger models sticking to his sides. He first needed to meet with Toue to speak with him about what he would be doing, after he could go find his Master and talk to him finally. He stopped as he caught his voice coming from Toue’s office, the world around him seemed to blank out of existence as he ran. Forcing the door open, finding him between the two blondes unconscious and limp.

He began to see red, making it only halfway to him before Toue stood and forced his body to stop in his tracks. His mind screamed at his body to move, they were talking to him but all he could hear was a buzzing sound.

“R-2E-054, calm down.” Toue watched as he struggled against his command, eyes locked onto Aoba. An idea coming to his mind.

“Virus, Trip.” They looked to him. “Lay him on the floor and back away.” Sharing a glance and with a smirk they gently lowered him to the cold floor. “You may go to him but he is not to be removed from this room.”

Within a second he was picking his body up and holding it close, only then taking notice of the man, Mink, on the floor across from him in much the same state. He looked at the other men, asking what was going on.

“Clear-san, Aoba-sama is using Scrap to bring Mink-san to our side, he is not in any danger.” He gripped the body closer.

“R-2E-054, you were coming here to speak with me correct?” His gaze went to the man sitting behind the desk, nodding. “You passed all your tests I see, what is left is to decide what you will be doing. I want you put you on the suppression team, you will be in charge of taking care of any pests we may encounter.”

“I understand.” He didn’t want too, it would take him away from his master, but he knew he had no choice in the matter.

“My Clear~” Pink eyes meeting glowing gold when he was called.

“Aoba-san!” Taking the mans’ hand, he kissed the palm, rubbing his cheek against it.

“Toue, I have a request. I want Clear to stay by my side; you can still send him off but I think keeping him close to me will be much easier to keep ‘him’ from causing another problem.” He seemed to weigh the options a bit before he agreed.

“I’ll allow it so long as he proves he will not cause any problems himself. I’ll give him a month.” Aoba stroked his cheek to gain his attention.

“Clear, My Clear.” Once gaining his attention he explained his role. “I need you to stay by my side, I’m not the Aoba you know, I’m his other self and I need you to keep Aoba from taking control. If you can do this you’ll be allowed to remain at my side.”

“I know you are a different Aoba-san, your voice and body language is very different from his. I love both of you, I’ll do anything to stay by you.” He returned to kissing his hand and up his arm.

“Then I’ll show you where you will be staying.” He turned his gaze to the blondes. “Mink should be much more willing to listen, keep him shackled to be safe.”

“Will you be... safe?” Virus asked out of worry from watching the android.

“Yes, Clear wouldn’t hurt me.” With said mans help he stood, linking their arms as he walked him to his living area.

~~~

It had been a couple weeks since this began, Clear had begun to show some... odd behaviors. He would sit by the bed every night waiting for him to wake, then offer to carry him and bathe him before going to cook breakfast when rejected. When he would need to go check on his other toys Clear would become hostile to anyone who got close or touch him. Toue did say he left some of his ‘quirks’ during the repair to see how he would act.

As this went on he began thinking how he might use this to reign him in, the answer came when after a rough day left him exhausted. His control slipped as he was walking out of the lab to where Clear waited for him in the hallway. Stopping in his tracks as his strength left him, falling to his knees as he fell into darkness.

Shaking hands coming up as tears fell freely, before Virus and Trip had a chance to take a step Clear was already standing over him, pulling his face to his chest. “Shhh Aoba-san, I’ve got you.”

“Cl-Cl-e-ar!” Soft hands pet his hair, the touch sending a soothing feeling through him as he choked and gasped out sobs against him.

“Close your eyes, I’ll get you someplace safe.” A nod against him, his eyes shutting tight as he clung to his clothes. Picking him up he cradled him with one arm while the other continued to pet his hair, keeping his head buried in his shoulder.

Virus and Trip followed behind silently, curious as to what he planned to do, and more than willing to teach Clear how they would deal with an outburst. They didn’t get the chance when he opened the door to their room and shut it behind him, locking it.

“We’re home Aoba-san~” He sat him on the couch, kneeling next to him. “It’s alright now, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He took both his hands and began to kiss them, peppering them as he made his way up to his wrists.

“Clear...?” Something, didn’t seem right. He never acted like this before, sure he was affectionate but he never would touch him without asking permission first. Not to mention his eyes, they looked... like a hunter just catching its prey.

“Aoba-san, don’t be afraid. I’ll keep you safe and away from everyone.” That smile he loved, or he thought it was at first, but this one held a possessive nature to it. His breathing began to stutter, fear and panic setting in.

The next moment he was falling into darkness, Clear was singing, and it sounded like it was forcing his body to calm rather than gently lulling him. He didn’t want to return, he tried to scream for him to stop, but his voice wouldn’t reach. Shiroba floating to the surface, grabbing his face and bringing it into a heated kiss. Pulling away panting and laughing, “I knew you could do it, if it’s you he won’t be able to ruin what I’ve built.”

“Ruin?” Clear wasn’t sure he understood.

“My Clear, he has been trying so hard to ‘fix’ what was broken, fighting his way out. He thinks if he can ‘talk’ to the others they will return to ‘normal’.” He began to stoke his face. “My Clear, would you stay by my side and make sure he cannot do anything? In return I’ll give him to you.”

Eyes widened. “Give him.. To me?”

“Yes, I’ll stop trying to erase him and instead only free him when you are alone with us. You can have him all to yourself.” Licking his lips, he pulled him until he loomed over him. “Aoba will belong only to you.”

“Aoba-san.. All mine.” He dove him, kissing him hard until Shiroba thought he’d pass out from it. “Thank you, I’ll treasure him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This sat in my folder for over a week

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shiroba's Sex Dungeon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854334) by [Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz/pseuds/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz)




End file.
